More to the story
by caitie.r.simpson
Summary: Callie and Arizona AU story. No plan crash. They have Sofia and are completely happy with they're life's what could possible go wrong? Rating is because of some sex sense that's aren't to horrible so don't be scared away by the rating :) bare with me just when you think the climax of the story is happening ...just wait lol :)


Arizona flipped close the patient's chart she had just finished signing and handed it to the nurse behind the nursing station.

"Thank You." She smiled at the nurse. "Have a goodnight; I'm finally getting out of here." She waved to the nurse and slowly walked away from the nurses' station and toward the hospital daycare.

Arizona was called in 32 hours ago and she was exhausted. She knew Callie had come into work around 6am because her thoughtful wife had swung by the PEDs unit to give her a cup of coffee. So she figured that meant Sofia was in daycare and since she hadn't seen here daughter in over a day she decided she would take her home with her.

She walked into the daycare's doors and saw Callie sitting with Sofia as the little brunette grabbed a letter block, said the letter that was on the block out loud and handed it to her latina mother and then went back for another one. Arizona smiled at the sight of her two girls interacting with each other.

"Hey!" Callie smiled up at her wife as Arizona made her way to the two girls. Arizona bend over to her wife and placed a chassed kiss on her soft lips.

"I love you." Arizona said sweetly and Callie smiled

"I love you too." Callie chuckled "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great." She smiled and then took a seat next to Callie and leaned over and kissed the top of Sofia's head. Sofia turned and looked up at her 'mommy' and a big smile ran across her face showing she was happy to see her other mother. Sofia then started taking the blocks that were in her 'momma's' hands and one by one placing them in Arizona's.

"So what are you doing down here? You don't have any surgeries this morning?" Arizona asked leaning her head on Callie's shoulder

"Nope, slow day. I had one boy come through the ER with a broken Fibula but it just needed a cast and then he was gone. So far no trauma, no surgeries, just post-ops, it's a slow day." Callie sighed.

"Oh…Don't say that." Arizona scrunched her face and when she looked up at her wife and saw Callie's confused expression she went on to explain. "As soon as you say it's a slow say something big will happen. And I just got off and am looking forward to spending the day with our daughter. So don't jinx us and get me called in." she winked.

Callie laughed and motioned that she was zipping her lips.

"Thank You" Arizona smiled her cute dimple smile.

The two just sat back and watched as their daughter played with the alphabet blocks, putting them in a straight line in alphabetical order.

"She's so smart." Callie smiled

"She gets that from me." Arizona laughed "I can't believe she's almost three." Arizona's smiled faded as she said those words.

Callie ran her hand down her wife's back to sooth her. Sofia was growing up so fast and she knew it scared Arizona, heck it scared her.

Arizona turned her head away from Callie and Callie could see the heavy rise and fall of her wife's chest that told her Arizona was crying.

"Hey hey hey" Callie said leaning into Arizona to turn her face toward her. Arizona's head turned as tears rolled down her cheeks. Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona. "Baby… its okay."

"It's not okay," Arizona sobbed looking at Sofia. "She's getting older….the older she gets the more she's going to wonder how she has two moms and a dad." She paused and looked up at Callie who looked really confused. "She'll figure out that I'm not REALLY her mom." The tears came crashing over Arizona even harder now.

"Oh Arizona…" Callie said softly as she pulled Arizona closer to her. "Hey, look at me" Callie said shifting so that brown eyes meet with tearful blue eyes "You are her mom, Sofia is your daughter. She knows that, she calls you mommy; she only wants you when it's time for bed. She cries for you when we have to leave her at daycare or when she gets in trouble at home. She loved you and knows 100% you're her mother too." Callie said those words with her whole heart in them because she truly believed them.

"I know and I feel like I'm her mom. I panic every time I hear her cry, every time she falls down or sneezes. I AM her mom and I know that, and I know SHE know I'm her mom right NOW but that's because she's young and doesn't understand that she can't actually have three parents; but one day she'll grow up and she'll figure it out. And every day she gets older and it gets closer to that day where she realizes that I'm her 'mom' but not really her 'mother' and that scares the crap out of me."

Callie felt a loss for words. Her heart ached for her wife, that she felt this way and there wasn't anything she could do about it because as much as she too didn't like it she knew it was partly true. They both knew Sofia would always see Arizona as her mother but what was scaring Arizona the most was that Sofia would one day KNOW that Arizona was biologically nothing to her; and that weighed heavily on both of their hearts.

Callie stayed quiet knowing there was nothing she could say. So she just sat there holding her wife tight as tears started to weld up in her eyes too.


End file.
